1. Technical Field
This document relates generally to medical devices and particularly to a system and method for treating mitral valve regurgitation of all etiologies, and particularly degenerative mitral regurgitation due to leaflet prolapse caused by ruptured (flail) or elongated chordae tendineae.
2. Background Information
The mitral valve controls blood flow between the receiving and ejecting chambers of the left side of the heart, i.e., the left atrium and left ventricle. With each heartbeat, the atrium contracts to push blood into the ventricle. The leaflets of the mitral valve open to let the blood through. A properly functioning mitral valve allows blood to flow from the left atrium into the left ventricle, but not the other way. The mitral valve consists of two leaflets (anterior and posterior) attached to a fibrous ring or annulus. When the ventricle contracts to pump the blood out of the heart, the leaflets of the mitral valve close and create one of the highest pressure chambers in the body. In a healthy heart, the mitral valve leaflets overlap during contraction of the left ventricle to form a tight seal that prevents blood from flowing back into the atrium.